Esto es tu culpa
by TsukiNoNaita
Summary: Luffy se ha estado sintiendo mal... Zolu *mpreg*


Todos y en especial Zoro ya estaban mas que acostumbrado a los comentarios y actitudes fuera de lugar y sin sentido de Luffy, pero nadie ni siquiera el supo como reaccionar a lo siguiente.

-¡que no tengo hambre!_gritaba el capitán tratando de zafarse de Sanji quien lo tenia mas que atrapado_ ¡Luffy tienes que comer algo maldición!

-¡¡no no no no quiero no tengo hambree!!_ después de batallar un rato con Sanji, el menor se rindió y dejo que el cocinero le sentara frente a la mesa.

-jamás creí que este día llegaría, el pequeño agujero negro ya no quiere seguir intentando llevarnos a la banca rota_ soltó Nami y muy a pesar de que el comentario sonó rudo ella también se estaba comenzando a preocupar, su capitán ya llevaba 4 días sin tocar un solo bocado, o al menos por cuenta propia ya que entre todos hacían que el pequeño pelinegro comiera al menos un octavo de lo que solía comer_ Luffy si te acabas el plato te dejamos de molestar es por tu bien.

-pero es que no tengo hambre...

-¡¡QUE COMAS!!_ le gritaron al unísono la tripulación.

Luffy se encogió un poco asustado por el grito y tomo el tenedor observando con cierta tristeza el plato de comida, picando y moviendo de un lado para otro las verduras, no era como que lo hiciera a propósito, a el le gustaba mucho comer y mas cuando era Sanji quien preparaba la comida, pero de un día para otro la comida le dio asco y ya no podía ni verla.

Pico un pedazo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca pero en cuando lo olió, tiro el tenedor y se fue corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Luffy estaba dando dolorosas arcadas cuando Zoro entro al baño azotando la puerta.

-buagh ahh.. largo... buagh...ah vete ahh..._ trataba de articular el pelinegro.

-¡¿maldición Luffy que demonios te pasa?!_ Zoro estaba muy molesto, el comportamiento de su capitán lo estaba enojando demasiado pero muy a su pesar no podía dejar de estar preocupado, no podía entender porque se comportaba así, ¿lo estaba haciendo para llamar su atención? o ¿en realidad estaba enfermo? y si en realidad estaba enfermo, ¡¿porque demonios no dejaba que Chopper lo revisara?!

Se acerco a Luffy y se puso a su lado en cuclillas para sobar su espalda.

-¿ya mejor?

-si..._ respondió Luffy algo cansado para luego recargarse en la pared y esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.

El espadachín le paso un vaso con agua y se dirigió la bañera para comenzar a llenarla, tocando el agua para asegurarse que estuviera caliente.

-levántate Luffy_ le pidió ofreciendo su mano.

El menor dejo el vaso ya vacío a un lado y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida para ponerse de pie con algo de trabajo.

Zoro le agarro con firmeza de la cintura y le ayudo a desvestirse para que no fuera a resbalar, lo sentó en la orilla de la bañera y comenzó el también a deshacerse de sus ropas para acompañar a su capitán en la tina.

Se sentó dentro de la bañera y jalo a Luffy de la cintura para sentarlo sobre el.

-perdón Zoro...

-¿vas a dejar ya que Chopper te revise?_ Luffy asintió_ bien entonces ya no tengo porque estar enojado_ le dijo el espadachín casi en un susurro, acariciando los cabellos de menor ya un poco mas relajado.

El menor se vio bastante animado por este comentario, y se acurruco contra el mayor quien levantó el rostro de Luffy para tener mejor acceso a sus labios y poder darle un beso, movió sus labios suavemente sobre los contrarios para después adentrarse en su boca de una manera mas apasionada.

Deslizo su mano recorriendo cuello y espalda sintiendo la suave piel de su capitán bajo su tacto_ Z..Zoro ahora no_ le pidió Luffy al sentir la mano de su compañero acariciar su trasero_ Zo..Zoro no me siento muy bien... perdón...

El espadachín detuvo sus movimientos observando al menor con frustración_ me voy a cobrar esta.

-y te la voy a pagar en grande_ respondió con una sonrisa, besando nuevamente a Zoro.

Al transcurrir el baño y mientras Zoro tallaba su cabello no pudo evitar pensar en que jamás le había negado una sola sesión de sexo al espadachín, siempre le daban ganas una vez comenzaban las caricias, pero esta vez simplemente no pudo sentirse atraído y había comenzado a sentirse muy incomodo.

Luffy se vio sacado de su trance al verse alzado por Zoro fuera de la tina.

-ahorita mismo te me vas con Chopper_ le ordeno el mayor, mientras le secaba el cabello con suavidad.

-si si_ respondió ya estando seco, abriendo la puerta

-ponte ropa antes.

Ya con Chopper

-¡¡no no noo noooo!! ¡¡Aleja eso de mi no no quieroooo!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!_ grito Luffy quien enseguida se llevo su mano al lugar pinchado sobandose y haciendo pucheros_ ¡que cruel Chopper no estaba listo!

-ya llevamos dos horas esperando a que estuvieras listo y necesito la sangre.

-¡¿no pudiste hacerlo sin haberme picado?!

-no_ respondió distraído Chopper, mezclando la sangre de Luffy en líquidos

-¿que tengo? No puedes solo dame algo para el mareo y ya.

-no ya que no es un simple mareo lo que tienes Luffy.... según tus síntomas, estas embarazado...

-pero eso no puede ser_ le aseguro el pelinegro riendo

-¿emm Luffy?...

-¿si?

-este...

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!_ Gritaba Luffy, saliendo histérico del cuarto de Chopper, brincando de un lado para otro y corriendo de arriba abajo_ ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!

-¡Luffy detente! ¡No sabemos si puedas hacerle daño brincando así! ¡Luffy!_ al ver como el pelinegro no iba a escuchar, mordió una rumble ball y le detuvo cargándole por la parte trasera de la camisa para después sentarlo en el piso.

-¿Chopper que voy a hacer?_ pregunto el capitán acostado boca abajo rendido_ Zoro me va a odiar...

-¡por supuesto que no, el te quiere mucho Luffy!

-¡no, no entiendo como me pasa estoo!

-¿que cosa?, ahh, como esta el enfermo doctor, sobrevivirá?_ Pregunto Zoro.

-Z..Z..Z..Z..ZO.. ZO...ZO..O_ Luffy quien seguía boca abajo no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar.

-¡L..Luffy tranquilízate!_ le regaño Chopper al ver que había comenzado una nueva pataleta_ este pues ehh... t..tengo que hablar contigo s..sobre eso jeje, pero parece que Luffy no esta muy dispuesto, lo llevare a la cocina para que tome un te espérame en la enfermería por favor_ le pidió Chopper, tomo a Luffy del brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse, pasando uno de sus brazo por detrás de su espalda.

-ZO..ZO..O..OR..OR..OR..O..RO..O..

Una vez en la cocina renito le dio instrucciones a Sanji para que le diera un te a Luffy y se pudiera tranquilizar, quien se encontraba en shock.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se encontró con Zoro dentro de el, sentado sobre la cama, camino hasta la silla frente al su escritorio y se sentó dándose la vuelta para poder estar frente a frente con el espadachín.

-que es lo que tiene?

Chopper se miro muy nervioso, en realidad esperaba que Zoro no tomara esto de mala manera, sacudió su cabeza con desesperación para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, tenia que ser firme, por su capitán _Esto veras, no tome esta conclusión hasta haberme asegurado por completo de que era cierta _ tomo aire preparándose para soltarlo_ ya hice el examen muchas veces y también basándome en sus síntomas... Luffy esta embarazado_

Zoro permaneció impasible, preocupando al renito_ ¿Zo..Zoro?

-¿pero.. pero como? Es decir Luffy es hombre...

-si un hombre con poderes de una fruta del diablo, esta no es la primera vez que algo así ocurre, ya a habido antecedentes sobre casos como estos_ Chopper guardó silencio un momento, pensando que decir a continuación sin ser confuso _ Luffy sigue siendo un hombre en su totalidad, no tiene órganos femeninos, el como ocurre la concepción sigue siendo objeto de estudios pero, el feto se mantiene dentro y se desarrolla como seria dentro de una matriz, siendo rodeado por una placenta mas gruesa de lo que es normalmente... ehh supongo que te hubiera gustado ser informado sobre esto antes no?

-hubiera sido bastante considerado de tu parte_ Zoro se masajeo la sien, le iba a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza_ esto... esto es tan inesperado...

-Zoro, ¿tu amas mucho a Luffy cierto?, Ese sentimiento que aparece cada vez que lo vez...

-Ese sentimiento..... te refieres al la monstruosa necesidad de arrancarle la ropa y de...

-¡¡¡me refiero a lo que sientes cuando lo ves, no que es lo que quieres hacerle cuando lo ves idiota!!_ interrumpió Chopper rojo de la vergüenza, no quería escuchar los detalles.

-pues no se como describirlo yo... cuando estoy con el todo parece estar bien ¿sabes?, cuando le veo sonreír siento la necesidad de protegerla a costa de mi vida y cuando alguien se le acerca con malas intenciones siento estas ganas asesinas de molerlo a golpes y dejarlo respirando por tubos y después ir a buscar a sus amigos y también molerlos a golpes ya su fami..

-a aja ja ja aa_ Chopper reía nerviosamente sobre su asiento temblando de miedo_ y..ya..ya entendí ya..._ El renito carraspeo un poco para recobrar la compostura_ Zoro, Luffy estaba muy asustado sobre tu posible reacción creo que deberías ir a... ¿Zoro? _ Giro su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al espadachín pero ya no estaba.

_"Luffy idiota"_ Zoro recorrió el barco de arriba a bajo en busca de su capitán, pasando por la cocina y maldiciendo al cocinero quien solo le respondió con mas maldiciones.

Ya habiendo buscado en todas partes con excepción en la canasta y gimnasio, decidió subir.

Y si ahí acostado echo bolita sobre el sillón que rodeaba el lugar se encontraba su capitán murmurando cosas inteligibles.

-Hey Luffy..._ Zoro se acerco al pelinegro tratando de descifrar lo que decía_ Luffy ¿estas bien?...

-Tengo muchas nauseas_ lloriqueo levantando un poco la cabeza para dejar oír correctamente su voz

Zoro reprimió una risa y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo en brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza_ como no te vas a marear estando aquí arriba, esto se mece el triple que allá abajo.

-creí que Zoro estaría aquí_ Luffy escondió su rostro en el cuello del espadachín, paso sus brazos por su espalda y lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba_ estoy muy cansado...

-Cualquiera lo estaría si hubiese tenido tu día..._ Zoro correspondió el abrazo con suavidad, tratando de no apretar demasiado fuerte a su capitán_ Aun no puedo creer que hayas pensado que me iba a molestar contigo por esto... idiota...

-perdóname... Zoro...

El espadachín noto como la respiración del menor se hacia lenta y profunda signo de que se demasiado quedado dormido.

Aun no anochecía y ya no faltaba mucho para que Sanji los llamara a cenar, pero el también ya estaba cansado, cargo a Luffy y bajo por la red de cuerdas hasta el suelo para dirigirse hacia los dormitorios.

Se sentía algo culpable, ya que de una no muy indirecta manera era su culpa que su capitán no estuviera comiendo... sonrío "un hijo con Luffy", no podía no estar feliz al respecto, muy en el fondo había estado deseando algo así, claro que el lo veía imposible... pero ahora que estaba ocurriendo...

Subió a la parte alta de una de las literas con Luffy, acostándolo sobre su pecho para abrazarlo.

Cerro los ojos listo para dormir y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

­

Se despertó al oír un fuerte estruendo, asustado busco con la mirada a Zoro y al no encontrarlo corrió hacia cubierta.

Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad para después pasar a una de enojo, ¡los estaban atacando!_ ¡¡ZORO!!

El espadachín volvió sorprendido_ ¡¿Luffy?! ¡¿que haces aquí?!_ corrió hacia su capitán esquivando golpes y balazos_ ¡tienes que meterte, aquí estas en peligro!

-¡¿como demonios voy a estar yo en peligro?!_ grito enojado el pelinegro_ ¡debiste avisarme!

Zoro hizo a un lado a Luffy para bloquear a uno de los piratas que intentaba atacarlo_ ¡Luffy por favor métete!

Luffy estaba tan enojado y concentrado en regañar a Zoro que no supo como reaccionar al ver salir a borbotones montones de sangre de su brazo izquierdo, le habían disparado...

Zoro se giro asustado al oír a su capitán caer al suelo_ ¡¿LUFFY?!_ reviso la herida de su capitán y se tranquilizo un poco al ver que solo le habían alcanzado a dar en el brazo.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo adentro sentándolo en el suelo para que se pudiera recargar en la pared_ voy por Chopper_ le dijo saliendo en busca del medico.

-¡¿Chopper?!_ grito el espadachín buscando con la mirada al medico

-¡Zoro!_ le grito el reno para dar su ubicación, se sintió aliviado al ver que Zoro venia a ayudarle_ ¡son demasiados!

La tripulación se vio acorralada por los piratas enemigos.

-esto ya me esta aburriendo_ Sanji golpeo la punta de uno de sus zapatos contra el suelo, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-esto se va aponer supaaaaar!

-¡Ya cállense y acaben con esto, están destruyendo el barco estupidos!_ grito Nami molesta.

-navegante-san esta muy animada hoy.

-¡¿en donde esta Luffy?! En un momento asi?_ se lamento en voz alta Usopp

-no puede pelear, en su condición..._ Chopper se llevo las pezuñas a la boca, había hablado de mas.

- ¡¿ehh?!, ¿pero que es lo que tiene?_ Chopper se vio acorralado, mientras Zoro solo atino a llevarse los dedos a las sienes para masajearlas, ya le iba a comenzar a doler la cabeza de nuevo.

-creo que terminando esto, tendrá que explicar muchas cosas ¿no doctor-san?_ pregunto Robin en un tono que insinuaba ya saberlo todo. La historiadora no tenia remedio, no podía evitar oír conversaciones ajenas, mas tratándose de la divertida relación de Zoro y Luffy, a la cual se sentía sumamente atraída.

-¡¡MALDITOS, COMO SE ATREVEN A IGNORARNOS?!!_Grito la tripulación enemiga, arrojándose contra ellos.

5 minutos mas tarde.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡por eso no deben meterse con el gran capitán Usopp!_ Grito Usopp haciendo posees

Zoro se quedo quieto, tratando de recordar que era lo que debía de haber echo... algo se le estaba olvidando... quee... _¡¡¡AHHH!! ¡Chopper tienes que revisar a Luffy una bala le ha alcanzado!_ Grito histérico el peliverde, ¡¿como demonios se le había olvidado?!

En seguida Chopper corrió tras el espadachín, para ir hacia donde estaba Luffy.

Y como era de esperarse la tripulación corrio también tras ellos_ ¡¿Como una bala pudo haberlo lastimado?!_ pregunto Sanji mientras seguían a los otros..

Ya una vez ahí pudieron comprobar con asombre que en efecto al capitán lo había atravesado una bala.

-¡duele!_ se quejaba Luffy_ ¡duele muchoo!

-Luffy esto es algo de lo que vas a tener que estar atento, tus poderes se van a ver suspendidos por lo de tu situación_ le dijo Chopper tratando de escondérselo a los demás.

-¡¿ehhh?! ¡¿Y cuanto tiempo va a ser eso?!

-pues en tu caso se reduce el tiempo yo calculo que serán... 4 meses_ Chopper se puso nervioso al sentir como la mirada de todos sus compañeros se centraban en el curiosos del tema

-¡¿¿EHHHH??! ¡Eso es demasiado!

-no... normalmente toma mas tiempo... al rededor de 9 meses axial que en realidad es muy poco Luffy_ le dijo Chopper terminando de vendarle el brazo y esperando que por fin terminaran con la platica en frente de los demás.

-¡¡Estar embarazado apesta!!

Todos se quedaron callados analizando la información...._ ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!


End file.
